Kyoko Kita ( Keyo Revised Version )
brunettes-touhou_00345888.jpg human-priestess-79380.jpg " The Moon light guides us through the darkness... that is true light. " Apperance Behavior/Personality “Thought must be divided against itself before it can come to any knowledge of itself.” ''When it comes to Kyoko Kita, you are never sure what you are going to get. Due to an incident when she was younger, yin and yang split and remained tethered by only the finest of strands. While not succumbing to multiple personalities fully, Kyoko’s two halves are fully conscious of each other, coming and going on a whim. One could say her dominant half, or the half that appears most frequently, contains what society would define as good and the other half (that is often too lazy to be bothered with such mundane tasks as showing herself) contains what society would deem her dark half. Both halves have their own agenda and goals and they are continually at war with each other in an attempt to achieve what their aims are. The yang part of her personality is very bright and cheerful, always aiming to please the people around her. She loves hard work and accomplishing tasks efficiently and above what is expected. This side of her loves to help people and puts others before her, sometimes even to the point where she sacrifices her own well-being. She is also woefully naive and sees the best in everyone, even if it is non-existent. Kyoko is very affectionate and cuddly when her yang half is showing. She is rather intelligent, in a book smart sort of sense, but rather clueless when it comes to the ways of the world. Kyoko’s yin nature is manipulative, greedy and selfish. She will use whatever tools available to achieve whatever desire she has at the moment with little concern for the consequences. This behavior is only magnified by the fact that she rarely deals with the consequences herself and instead lets her better half take the fall. She is stubborn and mouthy and the concept of respect escapes her. She strives on power, both physical and mental, as well as powerful connections. If it gets her closer to her end goal or even a casual whim, she can act the part of a good little minion. However, she never fully relinquishes control. For the most part, both yin and yang are warring. Even when one is on the surface, the other is always whispering in her ear, thwarting or scolding. On occasion, the yin side will present itself when yang is on the verge of being taken advantage of. Unfortunately, she is far too naïve to notice that she is being protected and instead takes the behavior to be the typical antics of her negative half and gets upset with her for offending someone or the likes. The yin side, justifies it by the annoyance she causes and the fact that while the mind is split, it is still one body and she has to endure and watch whatever is about to happen, blatantly refusing to admit any show of concern for her other half. Roleplay Allignment True Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Shrine High Priestess /Genetecist at Saito Corp 'Fighting Style' *Thunderous Boxing *Silat 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' *The Kris (a wavy blade 14 inches long) *Golok (coated with scorpian venom similar to a machete)) *Pisau Bilat (big ole kitchen knife) *Scarf *a small hand held curved blade that is about 3 inches long and can be concealed into the palm of the hand and not seen *a kitana *anything she can get her hands on Inner Strength / Half Killian Physology hile Keyth has been away. Kyoko has found time to Train with Xiao Lee, The family uncle. Finally gaining a former understanding of where her true strength lies. Kyoko is able to push her hidden strength within her and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Kyoko will be able to bypass all limitations she's possessed on her offensive and defensive capabilities along with her overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. She can also sense energy sources, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic, infrared), psionic, or chi based and can even use them in a manner that replicates other senses. With her unleashing her inner strength. She has the ability that allows her to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. With this ability she becomes a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill.Kyoko is as deadly at long-range as she is in close quarters. When she unleashes her inner strength. Kyoko's true inner power full shows. Meaning, She has a strong soul that is equivalent to the power of many souls which comes in handy in situations that tests one's spiritual fortitude and grants spiritual abilities. Her soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without any need of dependence. It is also strengthened her desire to get what she wants, no matter the cost. In this state, Kyoko is able to enter a special State of Mind, where she understands who she is and what her true purpose is. She is able to gain new abilities, as well as increase their current abilities, also able to achieve outstanding feats that others are rarely capable of. Kyoko's intelligence increases, she gain enhanced awareness, increased speed, strength, reflexes, gain great mental focus, etc.But the Bulk of her power finally leaves her with this final ability. With her connection, and straight decendatism of Tsukuyomi ( Read Ark 8 to fully understand.) She has a small amount of 'gravity manipulation.' She can control gravitational fields; bending gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flattening objects, and generating miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. This has been noted to be connected to her Killian Linage that she finds out about much much later on in her life. Thus why when she uses this inner strength her hair turns into a snow white and her ears grow out to elf like porportions. AnimeElf-1.jpg anime-girl-woman-wolf-Favim.com-464024.jpg Allies/Enemies 'Background' Kyoko is rather unsure of what the beginning of her life entailed. Whatever events led her personality to sever, also led to her lapse in memories. Her first memories of her existence are at the tender age of six where she awoke on the side of the road, barefoot and in a night gown crusted with blood, someone else’s blood. She clearly can remember looking up at the night sky as soft flakes of snow billowed down and landed around her, kissing the ground for only an instant before melting. With green eyes turned to the heavens, mesmerized by the perfect moon that hung above her. With no destination in mind, she began to wander in attempts to get closer. It may have been minutes, but was more likely to have been hours, that Kyoko wandered. The ache of hunger clung to her and when she had reached the point where her body seemed as if it could not go on, she pushed further and found herself standing before the polished wood of the torii and the stone steps that led to a shrine dedicated to Tsukiyomi no Mikoto, the Moon Kami. She collapsed leaning against the temizuya and was found by the old woman who looked after the shrine. All efforts to discover the events that led her to that moment were futile and eventually she just became part of life at the shrine. Kyoko, both halves, worked hard learning the rituals, ceremonies and observances that went along with being a shrine maiden. In a few years, she had mastered Noh and the sacred Kagura dance, lost in the grace, beauty and control of it. Her body became agile and flexible. She also was required to do all the physical chores that her elder caretaker could not, so she is rather strong from the physical nature of these chores. Kyoko’s schooling was primarily at the hand of the elder caretaker and she has never attended a public school before. The events that led to her enrolment in Kasaihanna High School stem directly from the death of the caretaker. Kyoko is well versed in such arts as calligraphy and tea ceremony, as well as the basic subjects one would learn in a proper school. Kyoko’s two halves were united by Tsukiyomi when she first traveled to the Shinto realm and on her journey there she fell in love with Keyth Tasanagi and gained a pet in the form of a white tiger named Raiden. The tiger was bestowed to her by Tsukiyomi as a guardian and aid. During that trip, she also defeated Kiken Tasanagi, loosening his hold on Keyth. Before returning she spent one night with Keyth resulting in the birth of twins, Keyomi and Kin. Keyomi is much like her father, while Kin is quieter and reserved taking after her. She raised the two, while Keyth was still missing. Her visit to Shinto Realm also resulted in her being given a gift from Keyo Tasanagi. He granted her all the knowledge he possessed on fighting and battle. After Keyth returned, they were a happy family for quite some time before the tournament. She was severely wounded when fighting and snuck out of the hospital to return to the shrine. While she was healing Keyth was doing his own healing and vanished for several months, resulting in him falling in love with someone else. After things fell through with Keyth, Kyoko left Kasaihana for several years in order to take part in an accelerated degree program in Genetics. While she was away, her time was spent either studying or training. Kyoko also matured a lot and her girlish persona shifted to a more mature and serious woman. Now, that she has returned she is looking to establish her career and enjoy life. Her Untold Tale One Night... When Kyoko had been sleeping Tsukyomi passed on a knowledge to her that had been locked away within her subconcious for years. Breaking the chi lock that the one known as ' " The Lost ether " had placed on her years and years ago. About 1000 years to be exact... Kyoko's father had been a Killian, while her mother an Amazon and they had two children one being Kyoko, and the Other the Lost Ether whom's name at the time had been Trinity, they were the founders of the isle and so the Amazonian government named the isle of there home after the child Trinity, as Trinities tale connects to the legend of Kojin and Acionna but this tale isnt about those two. Rather another tale. When Kyoko and her family , mother father, and sister travled back to The Dark Zone, they were shuned by the people there as Kyoko and Trinity had been half lings, the first impures of there race, the council would not allow such things and Kyoko's mother and father had both been beaten half to death while Trinity and her had been seperated. Trinity became an experiment for the Dark Zone science teams to create a mortal being whom could pass through any dimensional warp and the over flow of twilight chi pumped into her caused her to lose her sanity creating a mixture of Pyscho chi and Twilight chi, called ' Pyscho Twilight ' a powerful chi that can destroy all civillizations if she wills it. Trinity was lost as she killed the science teams and went to reak havok on other dimiensions, Kyoko and her parents had been held prisoner. After some time though her mother and father found a way to escape but at the cost of Kyoko's memories... the shock being too much for the young girl after 900 years of imprisonment. Soon however she woke infront of a shrine of a sad Tsukyomi with all of his power, has been protecting Kyoko all of her life here on earth. It wasn't until the mourning before she gave Kin " The Demon Dog" Tasanagi ( Her son ) The Medallion to protect him that she learned of her real past. This Episode ! Click me to read about it. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' *'Ark 7 Episode 17: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"!' *'Ark 7 Episode 20: Kasihana School Maddness' *'Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth' *'Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World' *'Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4' *Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name *Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat *Ark8 Episode 7: Lord Shishigami *Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down *Ark 8 Episode 11: Trivial Down Time *Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames *Ark 8 Episode 20: It's All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 32: A Funeral for the Gods *Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle For The Land Of Sand *Ark 8 Episode 35:The Return *Ark 8 Episode 36: Battle to the moon, Yin and Yang *Ark 8 Episode 37: The Final Fronteir *Ark9 Episode 3: Im home! *Ark 9 Episode 5: Family man *Ark 9 Episode 12: The new family pet. *Ark 9 Episode 15: Kyoko's charge. *Ark 9 Episode 23: Nothings Ever That Simple *Ark10 Episode 11 GMAF2 Part 1: Preliminary matches. Welcome to the GMAF'S! *Ark 10 Episode 14 GMAF2 Part 4: Kyoko Kita Vs Densuke Ryoji *Ark 10 Episode 21: Not in KasaiHana Anymore *Ark 10 Episode 23: Ventful battles. Keyth Vs Shira! *YMRP- Ark 10 Time Skip 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Tasanagi family Category:NGRPC